Black White Gray
by fanficfanatict
Summary: What happens when Freddie and Sam kiss on iCarly and liked it? What will Freddie's mom think and will they ever stop being stubborn and just get together? Who knows? Read Black White Gray. Total Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I'm back! Listen I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm back and have updates and new stories in store. Also I'm looking for a Beta. Grammer + Me malfunction! Enjoy the story!

* * *

"And that is why a fish would make a good date," Sam Puckett said. The young blonde girl had a very fiery personality so the words were not a surprise.

"Thanks Sam! Now we have a new segment on iCarly called iHave a Question!" replied the host of the famous web show iCarly, Carly Shay.

Freddie Benson, the tech producer, was having a great shooting iCarly. He always did. As soon as Carly said the name of the segment he pulled up for the viewers an amazing graphic. Making graphics for the show was something Freddie loved to do. Don't get me wrong he sounds like a geek but he isn't.  
Alright you caught me he is a complete nub.

Freddie walked over to his laptop and picked a random question. His attention then switched to Carly and he said, "Alright Carly. We have a ton of questions that were sent in. Here is one from iCarlyfan3069 from Washington state. She asks, Carly, I really like this guy but he is dating another girl. I feel like I'll never get my chance. What should I do?"

A small smile escaped Carly's lips, "Well, iCarlyfan3069 I've been in a similar situation. The best thing to do is wait and stay out of their buisness. It isn't your right to pry, let them be. Because if things are going to happen they will happen, don't force the relasionship. Great question."

"I agree Carly things will happen for us someday," Freddie said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Freddork she'll never love you. Walk it off! Alright now that we've established that give us another question dork boy," Sam said.

"I'm going to ignore that comment because I'm the bigger person, Sam."

"Really cause you lok pretty short to me!" Sam shot back with an evil smile.

"Sam! You're so... so...!" He said struggling to find the right word.

"Aren't geeks suppoesed to be smart cause your actung pretty dumd to me," Sam said laughing after every word at his weak attempts to hurt her pride.

Carly iterruped the cat fight before it got worse, "Freddie! Please just read the question!"

"Sorry Carly. Okay this is from SamFreddie4eva. Wait what?" Freddie said looking plankly at his computer.

"Was that person droppped on their head? Me and Freddie? Ha! This'll be rich. Go on Freddie read it out I love it!"

"Um okay. This is for Sam. She says, Sam don't make me radthis please. I beg of you!"

"Freddie just read it."

"She says, Sam. Do you like Freddie? I mean because you two are so perfect. I mean don't girls always pick on the ones they like? Think about it."

The silence in the room grew to a point where even the viewers fell silent. Death could have come and still no one would react all eyes were on Sam.

"Sam do you have an answer for our viewers at home?" Carly said.

"I guess I mean he is sorta my friend. If your asking if I like him like him then that is a no. Eww!" she wasnot convincing.

"Oh. What is so bad about liking me?" Freddie asked.

"Well for one look at how you dress." Sam said becoming more comfortable in her regular surrondings.

"Whatever Sam. I'm gonna read the next question. It is from hP-bSG-FaN. He has a question for me and he says, Freddie. When are you and Sam gonna hook up? I mean Carly is hot but dude she just isn't feelin you. Rough man but the truth. Anyways Sam is hott! You two click more anyways."

"Freddie answer the question," Carly said.

"Well you see me and Sam are...complicated. She isn't really my...why the hell areyou people trying to set me and Sam up!"

"Freddie!" Carly said.

"No. Let me finish. Sam beats me up, calls me names, and never cuts me a break. Why would I ever like her?"

"Hey! What is so bad about liking me? Did you ever stop and think about why I rip on you? Of cousre not! Want to know why? I'll tell you why! Because, you are so blind past anything that has to do with Carly! So I have some Advice for you lover boy! You are a blind, stupid pig!" Sam yelled with every inch in her body. Fire was raising from her head that the fire alarm could have gone off at any second.

"Freddie, Sam breath..."

"No Carly! All he does is think, sleep, see, and breath you! Iffor one minute it wasn't about you I would be happy! Do you realize that he does is talk about you? It drives me insane."

"Maybe we should move on to our next segment iDare You! Is that okay Sam?" Carly said trying not to set Sam off.

"Yea. So this is how it works viewers. You, yeah you, send us your dare. Can be anything PG related and hey maybe some PG-13 snuck in there. Then we will do it live on iCarly. So click with your little mouse to send us a question!" Same said.

"Okay we have a ton of dares. Here is one from GiantsKickThePatriotsButt and they live in NYC. He says, Carly. Stand on your head."

Carly did as she was told and dares continued as planned making the SEDDIE drama ease down.

"Okay this is from EdwardIsMineBackOffBella and she says, Sam. Kiss Freddie." Three little words were now Sam's worst nghtmare.

"No."

"Sam you have to."

"No."

"Sam." Carly grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes tellingb her silently it was okay.

"Fine. Come here dork boy. Put down the camera and get over here." Freddie did as he was told. She grabbed his freshly ironed shirt and kissed him softly.

Electric sparks ran down the spines of bothe Freddie and Sam. He grabbed her hands from his shirt and wrapped them around his neck. His arms slithered around her waist and he deepened the kiss. Sam dropped her remote and the a button was hit. The audience clapped.

* * *

Yes I am going to continue it. But tell me what you think or I won't. Oh yes I'm evil!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hello to all. Thanks for the reviews. I thought I would update because I have the entire story all ready typed out I just have to send it to my new Beta. Yes, I have one. He is gonna help me out big time. This chapter is not fixed. The next one will be though.Okay so we last saw our young teens on iCarly and Sam and Freddie had a very heated argument. Then the unthinkable happened, they kissed.**

_Disclaimer- Yes, I do not own iCarly. Wish I did but I don't. Oh well._

* * *

Ms. Briggs stood in the front of her classroom. She was talking about her bagpipes which besides Randy Jackson was her favorite past time. Sam wished the redheaded freak-show of a teacher would just go back to Ireland. Life would be so much easier for Sam if she did. Usually Sam loved to torture Ms. Briggs but today she wouldn't. Want to know why? Because today was Friday.

Most kids love Fridays. They wish there were more in the world and on most occasions Sam did too. Today, however, she wished Friday never came. Yesterday was Sam's favorite and most hated day of her life because it was iCarly. Sam loved iCarly and couldn't wait to the next usually, but Sam was to shocked to go back on. Freddie Benson caused her discomfort. They had kissed yesterday during a segment called iDareYou. It was a dare but they both took it much farther than a dare. It turned into a flare of passion and they both felt it in their bones.

The most surprising part of yesterday was Freddie was actually a very good kisser. He led the battle yesterday with his lips. He took control by taking Sam's hands and making them slither around his neck. While he put his arms around her waist. Freddie was very experienced which was a surprise. He had only ever kissed on other girl, Valerie.

"Sam", a voice broke her trance, "Sam? Are you okay? You look a little out of it. I mean more than usual in Ms. Brig's class." The voice belonged to Carly who sounded genually worried about her best friend.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night. That kiss with Freddie kept me up."

"Why did you like it?"

"No I hated it. I tried to get the taste out of my mouth all night. It was gross."

"Sam do you like Freddie? Please don't give me the tough Sam answer I wnat a real one."

"Okay! Maybe. I guess. I don't know."

"Sam it's okay. Besides, what is so bad about liking Freddie?"

"Did you hear what you just said?"

"Sam be nice. Liking Freddie isn't so bad. Your turning this into so much more than it has to be because he is a great guy. Anyway, if you like him than go after him. Don't just sit there and do nothing."

"That's easy for you to say. Carly everyone likes you. Your a great friend, good grades, never get in trouble, and you're beautiful. I'm just Sam the bully. I'm okay with that though because I'm not looking for anyone's approval."

"Sam don't thinnk like that. You're a great..."

"Carly stop! He is way to good for me and we all know it."

"Alright Sam. Than who do you think he is good for?"

"You. You're both smart, never get in trouble, and wear nice things. You two are perfect."

"That's the problem Sam. That is the reason I don't like Freddie. We are to perfect. Nothing would ever be new and fresh and fun. We would never have to fight to make our relationship stronger because we both are the same. Sam you two have it. The chemistry just glows off of you two. That is why our fans said that stuff last night."

"Carly I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's okay. It doesn't matter."

"One day Sam you're gonna see," Carly said turning back to the front of the room leaving Sam in her thoughts. Maybe Freddie did like her. That was unlikely though. He had said he hated her before. If Carly wasn't in the picture would they even hang out? No.

They are just to different it would never work.

The bell rang as it did every 43 minutes. Sam gathered her stuff and headed off to her next class. The only class that Sam had Freddie alone, English.

Sam walked into the classroom as calmly as she could and took her seat next to Freddie. Something was different though. A group of guys stood crowed around Freddie. Sam began to hear a conversation that she most likely was not supposed to hear.

"Man she is so hot when she is angry. I would totally hit on her if I wasn't afraid of her hitting me," a boy named Don said. Sam knew immediately what they were talking about. It was their kiss.

"Dude I know right? She is completly and totally hot and so much fun to be with. Man Freddie she was kissing you hard too," said Ned, one of Sam's friends.

"What was it like man?" said Jake getting interested.

"What kissing Sam?" the voice of Freddie Benson said.

"Yeah," they all chorused.

"Alright I'm gonna tell you. You guy s gotta promise not to tell. Understand?"

""Yeah."

"Alright."

"Whatever. Just tell us."

"Okay so when Sam first told me to go over and kiss her I was completely and totally shocked. I mean I was thinking I don't like Sam what if Carly gets the wrong idea right? So I was really scared when she grabbed my shirt. And then she kissed me and..."

"Boys please sit down!" said Ms. Inter said. Ms. Inter was the new English teacher at Ridgeway.

All of the boys crowded around Freddie went to their respected seats. Sam silently cursed her bad timing.

"Hey Sam,"said Freddie.

"Oh, hey," Sam tried to say as cool as possible. She could not look panic stricken in front of Freddie.

"So did you do the homework lastnight?"

"Do you think I did?"

"No. That was a stupid question."

Ms. Inter thanonce again interrupted our conversation, "Okay class the new semester has started so I thought we would start with some Shakespeare! Please hold your excitement. So each of you will get apartner choosen by me and do a video version of the scene I give you. Freddie you should do very well."

"I will try not to dissapoint you, ma'am," Freddie said.

"I do hope so. Okay class here are the pairs, Kyle Sanders and Chloe Sullivan. Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely. Jake Crandell and Stephanie Ernie. Don Cand and Nancy Engel. Nick Clide and Jessica Nover. Mary Guenderio and Elle Kim. Amanda Snow and Frances Lent. Okay so there are you're partners."

Sam's hand flew in the air, "Ms. Inter what about my partner?"

"Oh dear I forgot about you're group. Yes Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett."

The two teens began to protest, "But, we, how , this ,why..."

"Stop it you two. Now at the end of class you can come to the front of the room to get your scenes. I hope you are all mature enough to handle this. Shakespeare was an art of understanding and love. So if you get any romance scenes please keep it professional. Your video's are due next Friday."

The rest of class was the wait of a lifetime for Freddie and Sam. When the bell finally rang everyone jumped to the front of the room. You heard moans and groans and a couple yes' and nos'. However, Sam and Freddie only saw their fate...

**Frederick Benson and Samantha Puckett**

**_Romeo and Juliet_**

**Death Scene (with kiss)**

The only thing the two could come up with was,"Oh Crap!"

* * *

**Author's Note- So what will happen will sparks fly and if so what will happen. Tune in to find out. BTW R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's Note- I'm back ! Enjoy. It will be fixed by my Beta in the nxt chappie**

* * *

Sam slammed the door to her house. She threw her red and black-checkered backpack on the chair sitting near the door. Her feet stomped their way up her marble grand staircase. A wooden door sat down the hall of the second floor with the words "Keep out" written on it. This door opened the portal to Sam Puckett's room.

Inside Sam's room the walls were a navy blue and a queen size bed sat against her hall. On the bed her covers sat a blue army-checkered comforter with two large pillows and a stuffed duck. Next to her bed was a bedside table with her iHome alarm clock and picture of her, Carly, and Freddie on it. Above her bed was an array of pictures and iCarly stickers, In the middle of all of her pictures sat her most treasured photograph, her and Freddie kissing.

Sam's room as a good size as the rest of her house was. This was because Sam's father was a wealthy lawyer in Seattle but Sam didn't say a word. Sam wanted her friends to be because of her not because of her bank account or the fact that she lived in the richest part of Seattle, Highington Heights. Ever since Sam was a child, people only looked at her bank account so when she moved to Seattle in second grade she decided no one could know about her family's wealth.

Her entire life was full of secrets that her rough exterior covered up. It was a shame because she was truly good underneath it all but from a quick glance you couldn't tell. Another secret Sam had was most likely one that you could never guess, she could sing and play guitar.

Sam jumped on her bed and began to play a song of how her relationship with Freddie should be, one day it could be, she hoped.

(A/N: I wrote this song for my band so I do have copyright. No Stealing! Not that you guess would, I hope. That is all.)

Her fingers strummed over the strings and she began to play…

"You always hear the story

Of how the boy likes the girl

But have you heard the story

Of the girl who rocked his world

She kicked, she punched, she said to much

But he loved her anyway

She made fun of his clothes

And pinched his nose

But he loved her anyway

You'd expect the brunette

To be the one he fell for

But the tomboyish blonde

Turned him on

So the rest was history

Now you hear their story

She kicked, she punched, she said to much

But he loved her anyway

She made fun of his clothes

And pinched his nose

But he loved her anyway

And the girl next door

Got the guy

She was looking for

But hey they're cool

Cause he rules her world

She kicked, she punched, she said to much

But he loved her anyway

She made fun of his clothes

And pinched his nose

But he loved her anyway

She kicked, she punched, she said to much

But he loved her anyway

She made fun of his clothes

And pinched his nose

But he loved her anyway

He loved her anyway

I don't know why he loved

Only now they are together"

Sam drummed the last chords of her song and put her guitar down. To sing a song of dreams and hope with no real chance took a lot of energy out of someone. She buried her head in her hands and took slow deep breaths.

A knock sounded from Sam's front door and then an identical one came from her door. A voice came from behind it, "Sam, it's mommy. A boy named Freddie was just on the phone."

She jumped off her bed and opened her door, "Give me the phone."

"I already hung up. He asked for our address for a report you two are doing. Freddie said he would be here in fifteen minutes. Well, that was teen minutes ago at least. That should be him."

Sam mentally cursed herself. Freddie would soon learn about the life she had tried so hard to hide from the world. Life as she knew would be over and she defiantly had some explaining to do.

Her feet took off toward the grand staircase. When she finally reached the door Freddie stood looking wide eyed at Sam. He raised his eyebrow as in saying, "Care to explain?"

"Come in and relax. I have a feeling that we are going to be here for a while. There are some things I should explain. So take your shoes off."

She closed her front door after Freddie came in. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note What will happen? Well if u review I will update sooner so you will find out sooner. Lov ya lots! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly cause if I did I'd be rich. But I'm not :(_

* * *

Freddie and Sam walked down her grand entrance room and into her living room. In the room sat a full bar for her father, a large television, and a large red couch. Across from the couch a big red chair sat on the opposite side. Sam motioned for Freddie to sit on the large couch while she placed herself in the comfy red chair.

He looked at her awaiting some form of an explanation. Nothing came to her mind as an answer. Everything she could have said would be a lie. So she decided she would tell the truth.

"So as you can tell I'm not a neglected child," Sam said.

"No Sam, you seem very poor to me. Poor in character. How could you even think that you could keep this from me and Carly? We never would make fun of you and yet you lie, to everyone," he spat back in her face.

"Hey Oprah? Can you let me talk? Okay so I was saying. I'm not a neglected child. Actually I'm one of the richest kids in Seattle. You don't understand though how hard it is to have money. I mean ever since I was a kid all of my friends were only in it for the money. They never really were my friends just gold diggers. Look, when I moved to Seattle in third grade I just wanted friends to like me for me. So I hide my wealth from everbody. You couldn't be my friend unless you could handle my extremes like beating people up. That's why I don't have so many friends. Carly fought back at my mood swings so I knew she was a true friend. You on the other hand took some time. Listen, we all know you're a dork but you stand to me and are my friend no matter what. So you and Carly were my only real friends."

"So you are so tough and rough because you want friends that like you even without the money. I guess that makes sense 'cause if you have a friend who likes you peeniless and mean then you've got a true friend."

"Let me finish. Jeez you are so freakin' annoying! Anyways, loser, I'm just so touchy 'cause I want real friends. I also don't want people to know about my money because then we would have to spend all of our time at my boring house. Carly's house kicks ass!"

"Thanks for being honest with me Sam. It means a lot. So anymore secrets?"

"I play guitar and sing."

"Are you in the army too? Huh Sam?

"No no more secrets from me," Sam said lying through her teeth. She was hiding her biggest secret from him, that she might be falling in love with him.

The room was quiet as Freddie set up his equipment. Sam was getting changed in her Juliet costume so peace and quiet filled Freddie's ears. However he was slightly uncomfortable in his tights and blouse. He had gotten the costumes for their project from his mother. She was in a production of Romeo and Juliet and she got to keep the costumes so she let Freddie use them.

Freddie silently laughed to himself. He couldn't wait to see Sam in a dress it would be hysterical.

Just then the door opened and Freddie forgot to breath. Sam stood in the doorway in her dress and she looked beautiful. Her normal half up half down hairstyle was gone and her hair just cascaded down her face. Her blue dress fit her perfectly in all of the right places and a large lace was just under her bodice. Freddie turned bright red in his cheaks and had to turn away.

Thankfully Sam was to envolved in fixing her dress to notice Freddie staring at her. The torture he would get from her if she saw would be endless. So Freddie went back to fixing his green screen for the scene.

Finally Sam spoke, "Okay I know my lines so let's do this."

"Alright so lie down like your dead, okay? That way I can cry over your dead body."

"Oh poor Freddie getting all emotional about a stupid play."

"I'll be acting."

"Whatever."

"Alright in five, four, three, two." And Freddie began his scene," Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love! " At this Freddie drank the fake bottle of poison,"O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. " Her kisses her cheak and Freddie begins to die and with a final breath he dies.

Just then Sam awakens and begins her lines,"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative. " Then Sam did the thing she had been dying to do all day. She kissed Freddie and although her couldn't kiss her back because he was dead she still felt a spark. Remembering to do her line she stopped kissing Freddie and said,"Thy lips are warm. Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! " At this Sam picks up Freddie's fake dagger ,"This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." And then Sam took the dagger and pretended to shove it into her body.

"Okay Sam you can get off of me," Freddie said, "The scene is over. I'l fix it up in editing and you were really good."

"Thanks. You were to."

" You know you look great in that dress. It really complements your..." Freddie stopped turning red in the face.

"Were you gonna say my curves?" a small smirk played at the corner of Sam's mouth.

"NO!" Freddie said getting redder and redder with each word.

"Whatever you say Freddie."

"By the way you were really good in that scene. I really believed you. No surprise there."

"Thanks. I mean don't get used to it dorkface."

"Alright, whatever, Sam," Freddie bit his bottom lip," So I have a question. That kiss... did you feel anything?"

"Just my lunch."

"Really Sam, did you?"

"Maybe a little something, did you?"

"Maybe. Maybe we should try again just to see."

"Try what again, kissing?"

"Well, yea."

"I guess," No more words were spoken as Freddie grabbed Sam's waist and kissed her. Fireworks began to explode in each others heads. They finally broke apart.

"I lied," Sam said.

"What?" Freddie replied still dazed from the kiss, " Does that mean you felt something?"

"No. I mean from before when I said I had no more secrets. That wasn't true. I have another one. It goes something like I Samantha Anne Puckett am in love with..."

"In love with who?"

"I'm sorry I can't..."

"It's okay. I'm sure he is nice enough. I'll talk to you later," Freddie began to walk out the door.

"No Freddie. I think I'm in love with you!" Freddie froze at the door. He turned and looked at Sam...

* * *

**Author's Note- I'm so cool cause I left a cliffhanger! Bum Bum BUM! Anyways I love reviews so review, now. How bout now. Okay now. Just review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- "Hi Can I own iCarly?" I say. "NO!" nick says. "Can I own Spencer?" "NO" "How bout Gibby?" "NO" So nothinghas changed all I own is this fanfic. Just in case you didn't get that whole thong it means I do not own iCarly. _

* * *

Freddie snapped his head around and looked straight at her face. His head was racing with so many thoughts that he began to step back. "What?" was all he come up with. He had so many questions that needed to be answered. So he mentally cursed himself for the one question he could come up with.

Sam's hair covered her one eye as she looked at the floor in defeat. Seeing her upset gave him a wierd feeling inside. Almost like someone was cutting him up. "I'm sorry, let's just pretend I never said that. You know what I didn't even say anything," Sam said softly.

"Why?" Freddie said raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by"

"I mean why should we forget what you said. You obviously said it for a reason. If you like, love me then... I don't know. I never really thought this would happen, you know. My future was always pretty straight foward. Marry Carly, have three kids, and go to college. Well, maybe not in that order but"

"Fine. I won't get in the way of you and Carly's plans. You two deserve eachother. Me and you just kissed on iCarly and then we thought we felt something. We were just being stupid. Let's go back to the way we were before. I call you a dork, you cry to your mom, and we call it a day."

Freddie took a step closer," No. Sam I don't wnat to go back to the way we were. I hated the our relasionship.It was emotionally stressing on both of us."

"Did your mommy tell you to say that."

"What is your problem? I'm trying to let us be more then just frenemys and all you want to do is poke fun at me. Let me remind you I didn't start this conversation."

"Oh really Freddie because you asked me if I felt anything when we kissed. YOU started this not me"

"Oh real mature Sam. Blame it on me. Will you ever grow up? I don't think you can handle a serious conversation. You start to make jokes and poke fun. Samantha Puckett you are so..."

"So what Fredward Benson?"

"Your just a kid."

"Excuse me?"

"Little kids can't talk anything out. Then begin to fight and call eachother names. They never take responsability for any of their actions. Most importantly they are liars." This was Sam's bursting point. Her hand collided with Freddie's face with one loud slap. Before she could remove her hand Freddie took strond hold of it. He looked deep in her eyes, a fire behind them that she had never seen before. As much as she wanted to look away Sam found she could not move her eyes. "Let me go Freddie!" Sam finally said trying to wiggle heself out from his grip.

"No Sam. Never again," his final words so soft as he crashed his lips into hers. Sam's eyes grew large as he bagan to kiss her until they fluttered shut and she began to kiss back. Her fingers played with his hair and he held her closer with each kiss. He was afraid he would lose this wonderful creature in front of him if he let her go. The kisses told secrets, whispered poems, and wrote history. The experiance was breath taking.

Freddie took a step away from Sam and looked away from her. He began to pace back and forth silently cursing himself. Not one word came out of his mouth that wasn't a swear. This made Sam feel uneasy and she sat on the floor. She knew he head regretted kissing her,he was trying to find a way to explain his most recent screw-up. As time passed still no words were spoken. It had felt like hours, days when in reality it had only been two minutes.

Sam could no longer take her boddled up emotions. So with one quick movement she was headed out the door. A small part of her hoped Freddie would come after her, but he never did.

Her feet slammed there way up to her room and closed the door behind herself. The body wieght collided with her bed with one loud thud. However that was not the only sound being made in the Puckett household. The other noise came from Freddie closing the front door behind him as he left.

So many thoughts clouded Sam's mind. Most of them conserning Freddie andther most recent.That word made her pause, recent. How many times did she kiss Freddie? She had never really thought about it. But the number of times she had kissed Freddie was way more than Jonah. She had only kissed Jonah twice and Freddie held the count of four times. Four beautiful kisses. With that thought Sam sighed.

"Holy shit," Sam muttered to herself, " What is happening to me? I never used to sigh over a boy and I never get emotionally except when I look at Freddie's ugly face. Oh! That's a lie. I love looking at Freddie. He is like my sun and earth and air. OMG! I'm talking to myself! What's wrong with me? Not only that but I sound like Bella comparing Freddie to the air! **(A.N. for those of you who read twilight that is the Bella I'm talking about. Can't wait for breaking dawn!)** I'm so stupid. Everything good in my life I let slip away."

"Who said I slipped away?" Freddie small voice said right behind Sam. She turned herself around to face him.

"I thought you left?" she said a littlev more bitrter than she had hoped to say it.

"I can leave if you want?"

"No. I just, I don't know."

"Listen Sam, I think I really like you. I can't be sure though because we really have never had a civilized conversation that doesn't end up with me in pain. We just need to talk and we'll take it from there. Is that fair? But one thing, we can't tell my mom. She doesn't exactly like you."

"Okay so is this talk sorta like a date? Or is it like a talk?"

A blush creeped up Freddie's face," I guess like a date. If that is okay with you?"

"You know if someone had told me two years ago that I would be going on a date with you I would have broken their leg. Now I don't think I mind so much."

"This should be interesting you and me on a date. I can't wait to see what we do..."

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated but the end of the school year was CRAZY! Now I can update more because it is summer. I just wanted to say this is my last chapter without having my beta check it. She is absolutley wonderful BeautifulxxDisasterx! I mean I really wanted her to look at this chapter but I was itching to update so I hope you don't mind the problems. **

**Another thing I really love twilight so I put some references every now and again so look out for them. **

**Another thing: I HAVEN'T BEEN TAGGED! On the iCarly page there has been some tagging for ten songs and I haven't been agged. I kinda want to be and I don't so yea, idk. Also this eally wasn't my favorite chapter but it is important what they say.**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Okay so I'm having some trouble with my email so I can't get in touch with my Beta. Do not worry though because I should have it up and working soon. Alas that means this chapter will no be fixed with all of the grammer and spelling. I'll try and do my best. Moving on, I'm updating because I love you all!! So review. Thanks a bunch.**

_Disclaimer- Why do I even go through this? I do not own iCarly. Let me repeat I do not own iCarly. Got it? Good, moving on._

* * *

Freddie slowly opened the front door to his apartment. James Bond made being sneaky look easy because no one wants to get caught when they are twenty-five minutes late for their curfew. Especially when your mother is as insane as Freddie's mother. The mission was going as planned and Freddie walked quietly to his bedroom door but his luck was not to last.

"Fredward Benson, you gave me a heart attack! How could you let your mother think you were dead? You could have easily been killed or worse you could have germs! Don't you ever leave me again. You will always be early for your curfew, do you understand?" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Yes mom. I get it. Don't be late and I won't be harrassed."

"Are you being smart with me? Freddie look at your posture. It is horrible! Remember 'you won't get respect if your back isn't erect.' You know that rule as well as I do. Now but on your footsy jammys and off to bed."

Freddie jumped at the chance to leave his mother alone. So when she said "off to bed" he was already halfway to his bedroom.

His bedroom wasn't the most amazing bedroom in Seattle but it served it's purpose. The walls were an off white with a simple border around it. In the right hand corner of his room sat a twin sized IKEA bed with white sheets on it. Across the room was Freddie's only claim to personality. All of his computers, technology, and camera equitment was there. Most of it was placed on his IKEA desk but the rest was either on the floor or on stands. Next to his desk a dresser no bigger than a small book case was stationed. On top of his dresser a photo lay peacefully. A photo that if anyone had found he would laughed at for his stupidity. It was the picture of him and Sam's first kiss.

Freddie opened his dresser and took out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. If his mother had known he wore these type of clothes to bed she would have had a fit. Luckly she didn't so Freddie was in the clear. Little did she know that Freddie's secrect life was about to be even more expanded. By Freddie's date with Sam.

* * *

Sam walked around her room. Something she had been doing ever since Freddie left. Had she really agreed to go out with him? Maybe they wouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend but it still was a date. The idea of dating Freddie made Sam feel sick but at the same time happy. It was a wierd combo of puke and butterflies.

Her mind was overloading with to many emotions so she flopped on her bed. Maybe a good night sleep would clear her mind. So she picked her body up and changed into sophie shorts and a tank top, threw her hair in a pony tail, and went to sleep.

As her mind fell into dream land a picture played out in front of her.

Sam was sitting in a meadow with flowers and butterflies al around her. However, where she sat there was only ashes of dead soil. As she got up and moved around the meadow everything she touched turned to ash. Her usual rough edges becoming apparent.

When Sam began to see that she was killing everything with the touch of her hand she sat down and cried. As the drops of salty water fell from her eyes a light began to sweep across the meadow. The light was bright and warm and fimiliar. Almost like it was touching her soul to make her entire body warm.

A body came from the light and walked toward the troubled Sam with so many problems. It became clear that the body was a boy's body. The boy had light brown hair and brown eyes that had a certain sparkle to them. He made his way over to Sam restoring the meadow as he walked. When he finall reached her he sat next to her.

Sam knew where she had seen this boy before. The boy was Freddie. He reached his hand out to grap hers and she took it. When their hands touched all of the life in the meadow was restored. Sam's face questioned this and Freddie seemed to see her troubling look.

"Hey Sam. This is probably very confusing to you right now."

"Umm yea, just a bit."

"Let me explain. This meadow is like, well, your attitude. Dark, scary, and upsetting. You never let anyone in so you have this fascade that terrifies people. Hence the dead and ashes. Your mind seems to think that I am like your salvation. You know, like, I make you feel better and you become the beautiful real you when I touch you. Nothing to hide behind. Just you and me."

"So your not real?"

"Well, yea, to your mind. Your mind just kinda whipped me up because your mind knows what I do to you."

"And what is that?"

"Feel. Just think about it Sam. You are very bright, not that anyone would know looking at your test scores."

"School is over-rated. I mean come on."

"Okay but regardless I'm your mind. I know you are very bright. You are just to lazy to do any work."

"Now I believe that you came from my head. 'Cause the whole laziness thing is true. Oh well, whatever."

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Freddie." As Sam said this final words Freddie leaned downand kissed her. Hey, it is still her mind so if that is what she wants who am I to not write that down?

The dream put a smile on Sam's face. Not the smile she has when she is giving wedgie or when she is pulling a prank. No this smile was one that most people never saw. A smile that she would call her Freddie smile. A smile of peace.

* * *

**Author's Note- So I hope everything is alright. I really liked writing this chapter. The whole meadow thing is really kinda unSam so I wanted that. I'm trying to say that Sam is ruff around the edges but underneath she is very breakable. You see a little bit of that when she is dating Jonah. **

**Also at this point I am going to allow the readers to decide something. I had planned out this story in a journal. It had every word and every sentance but I don't like it anymore so I'm changing it. This is where you come in. Okay so when you leave your reviews but down your answer to this question. Should Jonah try and break up Freddie and Sam? Go and vote.**

**Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- I'm so sorry I haven't updated I just had summer classes that took up all of my time. August however is my free month and I will be pumping out updates every week! Yay for updates. So sit back and enjoy Black White and Gray.**

**We last left off Sam dreaming about Freddie in the meadow and we see a little bit of her softer side. Which is really important. I also asked you guys if Jonah should try to break Sam and Freddie up and well I got a whole bunch of different reviews so I asked my bff and she said put Jonah in. So yes Jonah will be there.**

_Disclaimer- I own iCarly now! I feel into some money and now I have the rights! I'm a good singer now, too. Wait what am I saying neither of those things could ever happen._

* * *

He looked down the hallway eying the blonde at her locker. How lovely she looked to him and how wonderful she was. He knew that he had done some things to cause her trouble in the past but he would do anything for her. Of course in Jonah's mind anything wasn't exactly what Sam wanted. When they went out she just wanted him to want her and be faithful to her.

Sam Puckett had a lot of trouble getting boys to like her so when Jonah showed interest in her she jumped on the chance to go out with him. She knew now she should have got to know him better before she said yes to going out with him but they were over now. She thought she would never have to worry about it again, she was wrong.

Jonah stood across the hall from her locker looking at her, focusing on every feature she had. If anyone had seen this you would have trembled at the intensity of his glare. He was a strange person and after dating Sam everyone in school thought so too.

He didn't mind all of the mindless chatter though. So he would stand there looking at Sam for as long as the school bell allowed him and he would be perfectly happy.

Just then Freddie walked down the hallway to Sam. A goofy grin was across his lips as he walked up behind her. They had been going out for two weeks now and everything was perfect. Well, as perfect as your going to get with Sam and Freddie.

He tip-toed behind her and taped her shoulder. When she turned around he captured her lips in a small kiss. She quickly returned the kiss.

"So, how are you today?" Freddie said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Good. Actually I'm having a really good day so far. I gave Gibby a wedgie, threw Germy down the stairs, and had a good nap in Ms. Brigg's class. So all in all good so far."

"I didn't hear kissing your dashingly handsome boyfriend on that list of wonderful things."

"Don't flatter yourself Freddork. I may be your girlfriend now but your still a dweeb. No offense, Freddo."

"Whatever. I'll tell you something though, dating you is never boring."

"Would you have it any other way?" she said as she leaned up to kiss him again. Sam smirked to herself as she deepened the kiss. She could feel Freddie's entire body getting figity. This was a game Freddie and Sam played. She would kiss him and then deepen it. He off course being the stupid gentleman he was would try and control himself. If he broke Sam won and if he didn't he won.

Sam could feel him giving in so she slithered her arms around his neck. Sure enough he broke and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He forcefully leaned her against the locker...

"Oi! Get a room guys." Carly said. They quickly broke apart red in the face both having forgotten they were still in school and not back at Carly's place.

"Sorry," was all Freddie could get out as he looked down at the floor. Carly began to laugh and soon all three of them were laughing.

However down the hall one person was not laughing, Jonah. He scowled at Freddie. This was not good. He couldn't believe Sam and Freddie were going out it was just unbelievable and annoying. He knew with them together that he couldn't have Sam and he said quietly to himself, "Well that just won't do."

* * *

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment after school looking for the girls. Tonight was iCarly and they needed to help him set up. Maybe if they finished early Freddie could have some alone time with Sam.

"Carly, Sam! I'm here. Where are yo..."

He never got to finish that sentance because Sam ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms. They both fell on the floor and she lay on top of him.

"Hello." Sam said putting her hands on his chest to support herself.

"Hello, nice of you to 'drop' in."

"Yea, no. Um, Freddie stop trying to be clever you only ever sound dumb, like, really dumb."

"Wow, Sam can you be nice for two minutes or no you can't help yourself. Is it like some kind of thing you have putting others down?"

"How could you even say that! Mr. Oh I'm such a dweeb!"

"See what I mean it is just so freakin' annoying! You just can't help yourself!"

"Wow your so uncool! Loser! I can't believe you!"

"OH MY GOD, ME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT THIS IS MY FAULT!"

"A LITTLE BIT!"

"WOW FREDDIE! You look really cute today."

"Thanks but you look beautiful."

"Well you know, I try. Looking cute and having a touh girl duty is really hard."

"You pull it off wonderfully."

"Thanks."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I'm thinkng that would be okay."

He pulled his head up to kiss her but instead she took her hands off his chest and lowered her head down to give him better acess. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist while she played with his hair. The only down side to this perfect moment was they were on the floor (well Freddie was, Sam was kind of on him) and they were at Carly's place.

Carly made her way down the stairs and looked at the sight infront of her. Sadly enough to say this was a position she found them in often if they weren't yelling at eachother. Carly thought that since they were going out the bickering would stop but I guess that's just they way they comunticate. So Carly grabbed the spray bottle and leaned down on the floor next to Sam and Freddie and sprayec them both in the face.

They broke apart quickly.

"Hey remember iCarly that thing we do? Well we should go set up for it or something. Like Freddie should go set up tech and me and Sam should go get changed in my room and practice, now!"

"Ri-right sorry. We uh just got caught up in ,well, stuff."

"It's fine, Freddie. Come on Sam."

The two teens got oof eachother and headed their seperate ways. As Carly turned down the hall to her room she saw Sam run back down to the stairs Freddie was climbing a give him a quick kiss. But he wouldn't let her go. So Carly walked back down the hall and grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled her down the hall.

**Author's Note- Okay, so what do you think? Huh? I tried to keep Sam and Freddie still Sam and Freddie. A lot of fics make them to lovey dovey and I think they wouldn't be like that. I do think though their would be a lot of kissing. Just the personalities. Also tell me what you think of Jonah. He is such a creep.**

**REVIEW! (please)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- Hello everybody! How are you all doing today? I would like to explain a couple of things that I most likely didn't make clear. Chapter 6 makes no sense and I'm so sorry if your confused but trust me it is very important later in the story. Secondly it is two weeks after their first date, by that i mean chapter 7 was. Also I just wanted to say that the story is not made up as I go along. I already have the last chapter planned out. Believe me though the last chapter is a long way away. So um enjoy chapter 8 of Black White and Gray.**

_Disclaimer- Do you have any idea how depressing it is not to be Dan Schnieder? Well let me tell you it isn't fun. So nothing changes, I do not own iCarly (but I do own my story so that is why you are all here)._

She sat on the front porch of her home, if you could ever call Sam Puckett's gigantic house a home. A home is a place where you can be yourself and never be afraid anyone will judge you. You can walk around in your underwear and sing The Beatles and no one cares. So no, Sam's house wasn't her home. The only place she could really loosen up and be herself was at Carly's house. So it made no sense to her now that she wasn't there getting ready.

After three weeks of dating Freddie he was finally ready to tell his mom that the girl he was spending time with was Sam. Sam had never really spent a lot of time being nice to Mrs. Benson because before they were dating she was the crazy mom of the dork. Now she was having a fit about if she would like her or not. Mrs. Benson didn't exactly like anyone who could put her son in potential danger and well Sam is another word for danger.

So Sam sat on her front porch trying to work out all of her issues before heading to Freddie's place. It wasn't easy though, all she could think about was how much Mrs. Benson would hate her. She would ban her from ever seeing Freddie again and Sam did not want that to happen.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by...

"I'm awake and I've been losing sleep.  
I've been fighting all my demons,  
I've been getting weak cause I've been  
Trying, trying, trying to be  
Anything other than me..."

Charlotte Sometimes' song Losing Sleep rang out from Sam's cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw Carly was calling her.

"Hey Carly, what's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you were ready for tonight? You know, Freddie's mom."

"No really Carly, that's tonight? I really hadn't noticed."

"Okay, so I'm guessing your freaking out?"

"Just a bit. I mean come on it took Freddie forever to just like me as a friend. Mrs. Benson barely knows about me besides the fact I inflicted physical pain on her son. That isn't really a comforting feeling. I mean come on, what am I supposed to say? 'Hi Mrs. Benson! I know in the past I hated your son and put him through some of the worst physical pain in history. But now I really like him and we are gonna date. I hope he doesn't end up in detention.' That is perfect."

"Come on Sam, you know your amazing you just are a little, um... rough, yea, around the edges."

"Ha ha. Anyway does Mrs. Benson still want you to love her son or is she over that dream?"

"Sam listen the only important thing is that Freddie wants to be with you. It really doesn't matter what she thinks of me and well, yea she still wants me to marry him."

Sam's face fell ten stories down. She hadn't realised that Mrs. Benson really wanted Carly to be with Freddie still. She thought that Mrs. Benson had gotten over that dream so Sam asked Carly in an attempt to make herself feel better about the whole situation.

"Great. Just freakin' great. Carly I was joking, I didn't know that Mrs. Benson still wanted Freddie with you. My life is just a pasture of freakin' sunflowers! Listen Carly I gotta go. I'll be over soon. Maybe face to face you can help."

"Alright bye Sam. Don't do anything stupid for the five minutes I don't see you."

"Okay, mom. Listen I'll see you soon but no guarantee that I will not do something stupid. Bye Carls."

Sam hung up the phone looking out at her front yard. It was perfect like every other house on her street. The grass was cut not to much but not to little it was perfect. Every house on her rich street was the same color, brown, but it still was perfect. Every car on this street was a dream car to every ordinary person it was in one word, well if you can't guess it by now you have a mental defect. So if her entire life was meant to be so perfect wahy wasn't she? That was Sam's only question to herself.

She wanted to know if she could have a healthy relationship with Freddie or if her screwed up personality would hurt the chances. Of course Sam only thought these things. Freddie thought she was amazing as did everyone who cared for her and the boy down the street watching her thought so too.

Jonah sat on a bench on the other end of Sam's street watching her think hard. He watched her every move so carefully he could tell you how she bit on her bottom lip when she was nervous. Or how she played with the bottom of shirt when she was on the phone. Or even how she was oblivous to the fact that he followed her everywhere.

**Author's Note- Okay so now the story really starts to pick up. I'm so excited for you guys to see what happens. If you want to find out sooner than review cuz I always love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- Hey guys! What's up? I am so happy because I go back to school on Wednesday! Yea, I'm not really happy about that, I hope you caught my real disgust. Anyway I have some news for any writers on this iCarly page. I have been trying to get Jennette McCurdy ,aka Sam, to go to fanfiction. I'm hoping that if I send her enough youtube private PM she will come and read all of our stories. So heads up on that. Okay so we last left off with Sam going to tell Freddie's mom that she and Freddie are together. Also creepy Jonah is like stalking her. Weird stuff happens in my story now so enjoy!**

_Disclaimer- I own my pain about going back to school, that is it. Did you hear iCarly in that list of things I own? No, well then take a hint I don't own iCarly.

* * *

_

Sam walked up her ultimate doom or at least the door across the hall from her ultimate doom. She knocked twice on Carly's front door before Carly opened it. Before Sam could say another word Carly's hand was wrapped firmly around Sam's wrist and she was pulled into the Shay's apartment.

"Whoa, Carly what's up? Not that it is weird at all for you to pull me into your apartment without a word. Therefore risking your safety of where my hand flys..."

"Sam can it! For once in your just, oh i don't know, shut up! Let me tell you why I pulled a James Bond back there. Mrs. Benson thinks Freddie has a girlfriend and that is why he is acting weird."

"That much is true, so where are you going with this..."

"Shut-up and let me speak! So Mrs. Benson was poking around Freddie personal stuff and found out his planner..."

"The doof has a planner." Sam snorted to herself.

"Sam," Carly said almost as if to tell a dog to stop their bad deed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, in his planner it said date with gf. Obviously gf means girlfriend so Mrs. Benson got all excited. So this was a week ago. Then she thought she would be clever if she spied on Freddie. She saw me and him at the Groovy Smoothies. We were talking about how he was going to break the news to his mom about you two dating. Of course she thought I was dating Freddie. So now she won't let Freddie defend himself and she is convinced I'm dating Freddie. Sam the woman is crazy! Crazy!"

"Wait a minute. I'm confused, you said this happened a week ago but you only just told me. So I'm lost, were you hiding this from me?! 'Cause I don't like stuff being hidden from me."

"No Sam, that isn't it. Mrs. Benson saw us a week ago. She didn't say anything to Freddie until about a half hour ago, when he brought up wanting to tell her something. Obviously that something was you but she didn't let him talk. All he got out was 'Mom listen, tonight someone special to me is coming over and we both wanna tell you something.' But after that he didn't get in another word! Mrs. Benson was like a crazed monkey.

"She barged into me front door and then started hugging me, hugging me Sam. She was saying that she was so excited that I had seen the error of my ways. Then Freddie came in and told his mom to stop it but she only left singing the wedding march. So now Freddie is trying to get in his room to get ready to see you but Mrs. Benson locked herself in until Freddie tells her about his dates." Almost as if it was timed Carly and Sam heard raised voices across the hallway, in Freddie Benson's apartment. Sam and Carly tried to be discreet by tip-toeing out of Carly's apartment and waiting outside Freddie's.

Inside Freddie's apartment he was frusturated with his mother. She was being completly unreasonable and she wouldn't hear him out. So again Freddie knowcked on his bedroom door.

"Mom come, you need to get out of my room! I'm going out with my friends tonight and I need to get ready. I'm telling you they won't appreciate me being late and I don't want to blame you."

But from the other side of the door Mrs. Benson would not give up her fight to pry into her son's personal life. "Freddie Meddie dear why don't you just tell your mother that your going out with Carly? I think that it is lovely and maybe one day I can inspect your children for ticks. So Freddiebear tell Mommy about Carly, I won't laugh."

Freddie groaned, his mother was really trying out his patience. All he could think about was Sam being upset with him for being late. They had planned on telling Mrs. Benson tonight after their date but now Freddie couldn't see that anywhere in the future. That also made him mad and made him say something he would soon regret.** (A.N. I almost stopped there but i love you all too much). **

"Mom I'm not going out with Carly! I like and I'm dating someone else!" Quickly Freddie regretted his choice of words. He wanted to run away from his mother but before he got the chance there she was holding her son in a tight hug.

"Freddie Meddie who is this lovely girl? A living breathing girl I can't believe it! Tell me if it isn't Carly then who is it? Do I know her? I'm curious tell em everything."

Freddie shook himself from his mother's evil grasp. "I'm not saying because you could scare her away! I know because you won't even give her the time of day."

"That isn't true Freddie! I will like any girl that likes you except that juvy blond."

Freddie suddenly felt furious with his mother. No one called Sam names while he was there to stick up for her. He liked her too much to let people walk all over her name. "She has a name!"

"More like a number in prison."

"Shut-up! She has a name and it is Sam! I can't believe you could be so insensitive!"

"You don't really like her do you? Fredward you can't really like that criminal!"

"So, what if I am? Does that make me a juvy kid too or even a criminal? Huh? Well mom if I really like her than maybe I would go all the way to juvy and back for her."

"Freddie we are not going to talk about this right now. You aren't going out with that girl and that is final! You just wait young man until your father gets out of prison, we are going to have a long talk about your attitude."

"Jeez mom, I never even said that I was going out with her but you had to jump right down my neck!"

"Oh thank goodness, so you aren't dating that dilenquent."

"No, I never said that. Mom I've been dating Sam, not the delinquent, for about two and a half weeks now. Something else you should know, you don't know shit about her! So get whatever is your own personal issues out of my face!"

"That thing has gotten into your head! I forbid you to see her Freddie. You are not a man so you can't make these decisions on your own. You are still just a little boy!"

"Your wrong again. I'm not a man mom but I'm not a little boy anymore either. So I'm going out with Sam tonight and you can't stop me. Another thing Sam hasn't gotten to my head, this is stuff I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Freddie we obviously aren't on the same page here because I;m on the right one and your on the wrong one."

"Am I? Am I really the faulty one here mom? I've let you control me for years because I love you but now you've gone too far. When I liked Carly you wanted me to date her so badly. Why is Sam any different?"

"Have you looked at her?"

"Yea, I have. I really like what I see. She is powerful and fiery and maybe a little rude but I wouln't want her any other way," Freddie's eyes got misty,"Her blond hair shows her caring side and her eyes, well I could talk about them for hours. Her eyes are like the window to her soul, all I see in her soul is warmth. The overwelming strength makes me feel like... I don't know but I like it."

Mrs. Benson broke his trance,"What does she have that Carly doesn't?"

He almost looked insulted, "Everything mom, everything."

A creek came from the Benson's front door. Then it swung wide open and Sam and Carly fell into the apartment. Freddie and Mrs. Benson turned around to see who was making the noise and sure enough there the two easedroppers were.

"Hi." was all Sam could come up with.

**Author's Note- Hi!! Wow I had to split this chapter into two, it was getting wayyyyy too long. Anyways better for you guys because that means an already typed out chapter that I can just post anytime. HINT- REVIEW! Cause you know the faster you review the faster the post! Okay also Jonah will be in nxt chapter. Watch out 4 him Cause his is important. I don't wanna bore you anymore so go and review.**

**MY VIRTUAL LOVE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note-Hello people who own computers! Because I love you all here is another chapter to Black White and Gray. Also look ou for MissGalindaWithAGa. I'm her bestest friend and she is freakin awesome!**

_Disclaimer- I alway__s ask myself why I don't own iCarly. The answer came to me today, because I'm not the owner. Weird, right?_

* * *

The silence in the Benson's apartment was deadly. Mrs. Benson was finally the one to break the silence by running to Carly.

"Carly how could you let my baby boy fall for a jail bird? I thought you cared about him. Listen you can still save him from the horrible relationship. Just tell him you love him."

Carly looked hard at Freddie for some kind of help but he couldn't help her, "Mrs. Benson I don't love Freddie. If you just give Sam a chance you'll see that she is a much better match for Freddie. I could never feel the way Sam does about him."

Sam slowly got off the floor and walked over to Freddie. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Sam blushed ever so slightly, Mrs. Benson caught the change in color of Sam's face. It dawned on Mrs. Benson, Freddie wasn't her little boy anymore. This girl who had her fingers entwined with his was most likely in love with him. She sighed.

"Samantha come here," Mrs. Benson commanded. Her voice was harsh and Sam cowered a little. Freddie squeezed her hand and she walked over to Mrs. Benson. "Look me in the eyes, Samantha." Again she did what she was told," Do you like my son? God help you if you put him through this and you don't like him."

"Mrs. Benson I love you son. Maybe it isn't full out love but I do love him and he loves me. Trust me I never meant to fall for Freddie it just sorta happened. I guess I have iCarly and English class to thank for that. So I'm not going to stand here and look like an idiot while you compare me to Carly because I'm not Carly. I will leave this house right now and have Freddie right beside me and honestly that is all that matters, that he is next to me. So you can pull us apart and try and make Carly love him but as long as he is next to , excuse me french, I don't give a crap what you think. 'Cause I'm not looking for any ones approval. I am what I am."

Mrs. Benson did not even flinch during Sam's speech. After Sam was done she jsu walked away from Sam and went to Freddie.

"So Fredward there is no way you could ever want Carly?"

"None."

"Then I guess I have no room to say anything about your girlfriend. Just be careful and I give you my blessings as a couple."

Freddie's face lit up like the fourth of July. He ran over to Sam a lifted her off her feet gaining himself a giggle from Sam. As he put her down he captured her lips in his. Caught off guard she made a squeak but soon joined in kissing her boyfriend. Carly beemed at the sight and Mrs. Benson just sighed at the loss of her little boy. However, Mrs. Benson gained a teenage son.

Mrs. Benson knew the day would come when her little boy turned into her little man, she had just hoped it wouldn't be as soon as it was. She also didn't think that the cause for his sudden growth would be because of a girl. Freddie was all she had ever since her husband went to jail and she held onto him like no tomorrow. Then she looked at her son's face, pure bliss. She couldn't deprive him of this joy even if she wanted to and she did want to.

Freddie looked at his mom's face and came to her. He rested one hand on her cheek, "Mom I will always be your son and I love you. I have room to love another girl too don't worryyou won't be left behind."

"Promise?" Mrs. Benson said softly.

"Promise. I love you mom and no matter how I feel about Sam it won't change that fact."

She smiled to herself knowing the truth of her son's words. "So what are you doing here? Don't you have a date with your girlfriend?"

Freddie smiled and replied, "Yea, thanks mom." At that Freddie walked over to Sam and grabbed her hand. With a goofy grin on his face he took her out of his apartment. As they were leaving the apartment complex he turned to Sam and kissed her.

She smiled,"What was that for?"

"I guess for giving me the strength to stand up to my mom. And I'm your boyfriend I can't kiss you if I want?"

A smirk came upon Sam's lips,"No cause my other boyfriend doesn't like to share. You know he is this really big guy, you could get hurt."

Playing along with her little game Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll take my chances."

"Okay your funeral."

"You would be heart broken if I died."

"Not really, I bounce back fast," she giggled. Then she got out of Freddie's arms and ran down the street to the movie theater. He followed in suit and when he reached her he got a strong hold of her waist. Then he turned her to look at him.

"Say your sorry sam."

"Nope," she laughed.

"Say your sorry," he smiled.

"Never!"

"Come on Sam say your sorry," he barely laughed out.

"I will never say that to your face!" she giggled biting on her bottom lip.

"Then I guess your face will have to pay the price." He took his free hand and rested his hand on her cheek and then he kissed her. She quickly kissed back. When the broke apart for air she turned to Freddie with wide eyes.

"Tisk, tisk. My boyfriend is gonna have to beat you up. Not that I want him to ruin your lips because you kiss damn good for a dork."

"Come on," he laughed as they entered the theater.

Waiting outside the theater in the shadows another happy person sat. He got up and followed them into the theater whispering to himself, "Listen to Sam, Freddie. You don't want her boyfriend beating the crap out of you."

* * *

**Author's Note- I HAAAATTTTTEEEE Jonah! He is such a creep! Wait I'm stupid I write him. Anyways forget my sudden stupidity. Also go and read Nature9000's A Best Friends Greed and ZBixby's iChained and iHave Amnesia. These stories are freakin awesome. So yea also review for me cause I write cause I 3 u people! Now review and I will give u virtual updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- Heyyy I am so sorry I haven't updated in 4ever! You all must hate me. But don't be mad at the story be mad at my teachers. I mean who invented teachers? Okay I am done being over dramatic! Also read Winning His Heart and Day of Revelation! They are amazing stories. Then again, in the case, of Nature9000 is anything poorly written?**

_Disclamier- I do not own iCarly. But I do own... well, I own... oh who am I kidding. I don't own anything._

* * *

He watched, he waited like a lion in the grass preparing to feast on its prize. The only problem was that Jonah was not a lion, but he was a hunter. A better word would be stalker. Things had gotten out of hand with his infatuation with Sam. He was now following her in the shadows of Seattle, hacking into her computer to read her private e-mails, and worst of all watching her sleep.

He would travel to her house. However, getting into Sam's part of town was not easy. There were community guards everywhere and gates with computerized keys. Jonah's night ritual was not an easy one but in his head it was worth the effort.

When he would finally reach his destination every night he would watch the calm steady breaths of Sam Puckett. In and out the breath would go, her face was so peaceful just lying there. He knew deep down this was wrong but he didn't care. As long as she would laugh about this years from then on his lap.

Ever night he would watch her, sometimes she would be alone in her room and sometimes she would have Carly sleep over. Still no matter what the day, what the time Jonah watched on.

At first he felt awkward about his watching, then he felt bad, but soon enough he didn't care. He thought he knew that soon enough he wouldn't be outside her window he would be on the other side. That is until one night.

It was no special night for Jonah. He had done what he always did. He climbed the gate, got past the cameras and sat outside on the tree outside of Sam's room. He watched an empty room for two hours until...

Sam's bedroom door flew open and she was running. Close behind her was Freddie and he tackled her down to her bed.

"Say that Freddie is better than Sam in every way possible!" he laughed.

She laughed back and pretended to yell, "Never! Why would I lie to the world, dorkface? I am better than you in every way possible," she giggled out.

A small smirk appeared on Freddie's face. He was up to something. " I think I'm a better kisser. What do you say to that?"

Sam stopped her laughing and looked him dead in the eye, "Well, I say... prove it."

So he kissed her. She smiled into his lips feeling on fire. The sensation was no longer new with Freddie but still just as enjoyable.

Then, outside of Sam's window, Jonah snapped. He began to shake uncontrollably. Jonah jumped down form the tree and cursed his head off.

He began to mutter to himself," I can love you much better than he does. What'll happen when Carly wants to go out with him? Huh, Sam? You'll be dumped and I'l be damned if he hurts you. I need to get her. I need to love her, she needs to love me."

Then the unthinkable happened. Jonah climbed back up the tree and sat there laughing. Just laughing. No one knows why but he did it.

**Author's Note- Sorry it's such a small update but I really wanted to update and next time it will be longer and faster. Love!!**

**Oh and review. (hate mail is reviews to)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- Okay so I know that I haven't updated in a while but I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. I had to set it up right and if it wasn't the next chapter would be extremely dissapointoing to you the reader and me the writer. So although this chapter is very short it is a a set up chapter so just trust me on this the next chapter will be good and long. So yeah just a quick promotional note: go read Nature9000's The Greatest Secret. Again Nature's stories never fail to be awesome.**

_Disclaimer- Yes I now own iCarly and Smallville and Heroes and Battlestar Gallactica, you caught me! End my dream sequence... damn I still don't own anything!_

* * *

Sam Puckett rolled over on her perfectly ironed bed and reached for her purple pillow. The soft hands brushed a harder substance than a pillow, a body. Her eyes shot open and she pushed the person off her bed with force. A tapestry of curse words came from her mouth that as far as we know still hang over Lake Michigan to this day.

The body began to speak back to her warning her that he wasn't going to hurt her, "Damn, Sam. It's me, your boyfriend. We were just studying I wasn't assaulting you or anything. So cease and desist if you would please."

A giggle escaped Sam's mouth as she jumped down from her bed. She crawled over to her boyfriend and said, "Oh, I'm ever so sorry for hitting a big strong man like you."

He laughed, "Well, you should because I am extremely manly. Not that when you hit me I was hurt… pasha. I'm a man and we are ever so manly!"

At the last comment Sam pinched his leg and he let out a high-pitched scream.

"Oh your right. You are so macho it makes me shiver in my boots. Now where does it hurt?"

"No where."

"Oh, well, I thought I would have to kiss it and make it better, but if you would rather…"

"Ahh, the pain, the agony. The pure and total… I need a word that means pain."

"Suffering."

"…Suffering. Oh it hurts so bad Sam. Can you help me with your healing kisses nurse?"

Sam bit her bottom lip to prevent another giggle from coming from her mouth. With a smirk she replied, "Well you know I am the best nurse in town. What can I 'heal' for you?"

He sat up straight and said, "Oh well first there is my arms and my legs," and Sam obliged by leaving a train of soft kisses up and down Freddie's arms and legs, "and of course my neck is in so much pain," and Sam did as she was told, "and finally my lips…"

"Fredward Benson! What kind of girl do you think I am? I would never kiss you on the lips. That would be completely unprofessional and rude and…"

No more noise came from Sam Puckett as her boyfriend captured her lips in battle of passion. She quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his head as she sat on his lap to get better assess. He lowered her on the floor and hovered above her depriving their lips of contact.

"Do you love me?'

"You know I do."

"I know. Its just life without you would be completely empty and I just don't. Look, I'm no Shakespeare so I can't even begin to tell you what life would be like without you. All I can express is that I'm so unworthy of someone like you. I don't deserve to be with you and…"

"Freddie, you sound like a whiney fourteen year old girl. Leave all of the crappy spouts of love up to me, okay? And another thing, I love you. That's all that matters to me. Words are just a waste of time for people who aren't really in love.

"No, wait I'm not saying it right. What I mean is that I know you really love me because I can feel it in each touch, each breath, each look. You enchant me every time you walk in the door. So don't doubt me by doubting how I feel about you. Listen to each of my touches and each of my breaths and all of my looks. I'm yours."

Freddie leaned in to kiss Sam again when a loud thump was heard from outside Sam's window. The small sound of feet came from the other side of the bed Sam and Freddie were behind.

The intruder began to cackle softly and whisper things to themselves. Then the voice cracked and spoke softly, "Sam, oh Sam. I'm here my dear and I've come to take you away from the foulness of your world.

"I really hate kicking and screaming so come quietly and we can start the rest of our lives on an up note."

At this Sam's eyes widened and Freddie grew infuriated. Freddie stood up quickly and began, "Hey if you think this is some kind of sick jo- Jonah?"

"Oh boy!" Jonah laughed, "Two in one. This is going to be fun! Let the games begin."

* * *

**Author's Note- Alright creepy Jonah and confused Freddie...awesome! So tell me what you think by reviewing and if you really what to be my favorite person you can also PM me and tell me what you want to be said between Freddie and JOnah in the next chapter. I will use some of your lines and stuff along with what I want to happen! Again review and virtual disney magic will be yours!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- Happy Earth Day!!! Yay! i've updated. Well I was going to update sooner but I wanted to get this chapter just right. It's really important to the story so yeah. I hope you all like it, if you don't okay. I can't really do anything about it. Also this chapter is kind of sad so grab some cleanex. **

_Disclaimer- I OWN ICARLY! MWAHHAHAHA!! Nope I don't own iCarly.

* * *

_

Freddie protectively put out his hands to protect Sam from any form of danger that might come from Jonah. His lips straightened out to a line and his eyes grew dark. A snarl escaped Freddie's lips as his eyes met Jonah's. Yet Jonah's face had humor hidden in it. It puzzled Freddie and somewhat frightened him.

The silence made the room grow cold as the two adolescent boys stared each other down. A break came in the silence from an assertive voice behind Freddie.

"What are you doing, Jonah?"

The twisted boys lips curled into a wacky smile as he took slow steps toward the couple. Sam grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him back toward her bedroom door. Suddenly Jonah stopped moving. His head perched to the side and his face was of curiosity.

"Sam, are you trying leave?" he voice croaked. "Because I really hate when people run. It means more work for me. And I am really tired. So why don't you come over here and I won't have to use this."

With that Jonah pulled out a gun and pointed it to Freddie. A loud laugh came form his lips and the gun fired at the clock above Sam.

"Oh look at that. Your running out of time Freddie! Get it? Time and the clock it's funny. Not that laughs will matter to you in a matter of seconds. Oh my god, I did it again. Well I am on fire." A rain of laughs fell from Jonah's lips like drops of water.

A look was plastered on Sam's face that was rarely seen, fear. Freddie noticed this and turned around to hold her. She buried her head into his neck and pressed her hands against his chest. He rubbed circles in her back as if to calm her down. Then the laughs from Jonah ceased.

Freddie turned round to see the cause of the silence. All he saw was Jonah pointing a gun straight toward him. Sam noticed this and shrieked, "Stop! Jonah stop! What do you want with us? Why are you doing this?"

"That answer should be obvious. Your mine, I loved you first. I deserve you, not Benson. Benson has no spine; no will to do the things that are necessary survive. Just the fact that I'm here protecting you from him should be enough reason to come back to me. We had something, special. Something that no one could explain or understand.

"You were obsessed with me, remember. All of the days we spent with just you and me. Days at the Groovy Smoothie or at the water park. I didn't forget! You forgot so I'm here to remind you.

"Don't you see that Freddie is the only thing in our way now? If I take him out of the equation you and me would be golden. I'd take you away from here. From all the pain and the people. We would just live together. Then one day you would give birth to our children. And I would love you like no ones loved you. You would be satisfied in every way possible.

"I can do that! Not him. He doesn't know if you'll be together in the long run, but I do. Sickness and in health Sam! I will make that commitment and so will you. Whether you're willing to or if I have to drag you. Don't make me drag you because I will. Oh, I will."

Sam's body shook, "You're crazy and I'm going anywhere with you."

Jonah sighed, "You're making this so very difficult. Why can't we just have an understanding?"

Freddie spoke up, "You should leave."

Jonah's red eyes burned, "Was I talking to you?" he fired the gun into Freddie's shoulder and Freddie let out a cry, "No, I didn't think so."

Sam ran to Freddie's bleeding arm, "Freddie! You bastard Jonah! Why the hell did you do that?" Sam pressed her hand against the bleeding in an attempt to help Freddie.

Jonah scoffed, "Duh, we were having a conversation and I was brought up to not interrupt. That is only polite, don't you agree?"

"No! Your crazy! You stay the hell away from me and Freddie."

Jonah breathed and brought his hands together. He swayed his head back in forth while he was thinking, "Nah, I don't think I will. You see Sam I'm going kill Freddie. I already made up my mind. I planned and scheduled and honestly, it would be too much work not to kill him. You have understand where I am coming from."

"Yeah! You're the king of crazy town."

"Ah yes, but only if you're my queen." Jonah said as he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her to the window. She struggled and squirmed in Jonah's grasp, but he was too strong.

"Let her go!" a weak voice said from the floor.

Jonah snapped his head around to see the bleeding Freddie. He covered his mouth as he stared at Freddie. "Oh dear oh dear! Thank you for reminding me, Freddie. I was just about to leave without killing you. Now aren't you a good boy?" He pinched Freddie's cheek.

"Fuck you!" Freddie spat.

"Freddie I wouldn't exactly say that to the guy that is holding the gun." Jonah said as he pressed the gun to Freddie's forehead. "You see because that just makes him agitated and he very well may pull the trigger. I'm just saying."

"If you were going to pull the trigger you would have done it already," Freddie retorted.

"Not necessarily but hey if you want me to than I will."

Sam sobbed, "No! Please don't. You can't kill him because I love him. I'll go with you and do everything just like your plan. Marry you, have your kids, grow old, whatever. Just don't hurt him."

"No. You are going to marry me and have my kids and everything else, but I will kill Freddie. Now you shut-up!"

Jonah raised the gun to Freddie's chest and shot him. Sam cried out as Freddie bled and slowly breathed.

"You're killing him!"

"No. He'll bleed to death and we won't be here." With that Jonah picked up Sam and fled from her house.

On the floor of Sam's room a teenage boy lay dying and breathing cursing Jonah.

* * *

**Author's Note- Don't hate me! I know I made you wait and then that chapter happens. But hey I warned you about it being sad. So review! **


	14. Chapter 14

She fell form the tree with a loud thud. A scream came from her lips when her knee cracked with the collision and her bone jerked from its original spot. Blood came from her knee and slithered down her leg like a snake. Surely her knee was broken. The pain that radiated from her injury was unbearable.

Jonah jumped down beside her and helped her to sit up straight. When she wailed in protest he slapped her already red face. He sneered at her pain and leaned in for a kiss. She turned away. With her reaction his face grew hard and he roughly pulled her chin to face him. He gritted his teeth and his lips curved into an evil smile. Jonah kissed her quickly and she squirmed to get out of his grasp.

When he pulled back from her his hand hit her once more. "You little beauty, don't you know people who are in love show their affection? We love one another and so you kiss me and I kiss you. It really is quite simple. So buck up, love, and show me you love me."

His dirty lips mashed unto hers and moved around with haste. Sam did not move. Jonah began to trace her bottom lip for entrance but she did not oblige. So he put his weight on her broken knee. He hand pushed down on it and moved it more out of place. Sam screamed into his mouth and whimpered. Jonah jumped on the chance and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth.

Jonah's body was boiling over with pleasure, every synapse firing. He wanted more of her and he wanted her now. But he could not make love to her on her front lawn. It was classless.

With one final kiss he grabbed Sam and dragged her by her hair across her front lawn to his car. She screamed in disapproval but he stopped and raised the gun he killed Freddie with to her head. He threw her in the car and locked her in with a handcuff and seatbelt.

They drove for hours with a gun to her head and a break in her heart. Finally Sam sobbed herself to sleep. Her life was a mess, her boyfriend was dead, and she was going to be a love slave to Jonah for the rest of her life. Sam welcomed the sleep, the rest, and darkness.

When they arrived at their destination Jonah exited the car. He slowly made his way around to the other side and picked Sam out of the seat. Jonah brushed a lock of unruly hair out of her face. He found himself tracing his fingers along her soft features. She was so lovely, yet so sad. Jonah hated seeing his angel in pain. All he wanted form life was to make her happy, because he loved her.

The love he felt for her made his heart ache. He wanted to protect her from all wrong. Hurting her killed him but he had to do it to protect her. If she feared him she would never act out. If she never acted out he could make sure she was always safe.

Jonah would take a bullet for Sam. Jonah would kill for her. Never could he live if she was in danger. To fully save her, Jonah had to do terrible things. But holding her in his arms at that moment made it worth all the trouble.

Maybe he was evil, but it was all for her. Her white magic and positive outlook on life made him do the evil things. She was like a witch that haunted him. Truly, he was sorry for killing Freddie, but Freddie would have eventually hurt her. Freddie had a brighter future than Sam; he had aspirations that surpassed Sam's. Eventually Sam's heart would have been broken and Jonah would be to late to be the knight in shinning armor.

Jonah held the sleeping Sam as he paid for the motel key. The man behind the desk smirked at the sight of the passed out Sam. Jonah smiled at his face and nodded to the man. The man replied with a laugh. The two men seemed to be speaking an unknown scumbag language.

He made his way to the staircase of the motel. Jonah walked up the stairs carefully being mindful not to awake the sleeping beauty. She twitched but never awoke even when he put the key in the door. Jonah kicked the door the open and made his way inside the drafty, old room.

A large, rusty bed sat in the middle of the room. Jonah layed Sam on the bed and took off her black, worn converse shoes. His fingers pulled off each individual sock and tickled her toes. Sam giggled and rubbed her face as she began to wake.

She muttered softly, "What are you doing, babe?"

Jonah growled under his breath, "Trying to make you comfortable. I wouldn't be able to stand if you were the slightest bit uncomfortable."

"Well mission accomplished I am completely comfortable and relaxed."

With that Jonah began to kiss the balls of Sam's feet. She giggled and grabbed the blankets. "Stop it. Gosh you know I'm ticklish there, babe."

"That is why I am doing this."

Sam stopped, "Wait… not Freddie. Jonah! Let go of my feet and let me go, now. I need to go to Freddie. I need to help him, he could be dead."

Jonah laughed, "Oh Sam, he is dead. No way could he have survived that shot I sent him. And if he did he wouldn't make it to the hospital. So just lay back down and let me continue our little love game."

Sam shrieked, "NO! How dare you try to make a move on me the day you kill him. I hate you and hope you die. I hate you. I hate you!"

Jonah turned his head to the side, "No. You love me."


End file.
